For Always
by Shizuku Tsukishima749
Summary: A tale for each of the G1 Ponies. Their weaknesses, their strengths, their adventures, their loves: their lives.
1. Galaxy

_A/N: _I have _always _loved "My Little Pony"; it was my first obsession, technically. I _still _love it _very much _to this day (have been recently watching episodes on YT! lol), and I finally decided I had to write _something _for it! Thus, I'm writing a oneshot for each of the Ponies here (that includes the very first Ponies, like Firefly, Applejack, and the rest), showing their true hearts/personalities/strongest traits!

I'm starting with Galaxy because, other than Firefly, she is my favorite Little Pony! Love her so much! From here, it's all random order!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own MLP (Hasbro) or anything affiliated. 

As a precaution, I'm sick with both an ear infection and sinus thing, so if any of this looks weird, please forgive me! Tell me about anything, too, please. I'm seeing in quite the double-vision right now so... lol. Thanks! Hope you enjoy! Sorry (and tell me) if anyone's OOC--I tried!

* * *

**For Always**

It was clear tonight in Dream Valley, in all of Ponyland, and beautifully so. The stars glowed brightly, some of them twinkling mischievously at those watching them down below.

The Little Ponies and Megan, Molly, and Danny were the ones stargazing on the roof of Paradise Estate that night, late though it was. Earlier that day, Galaxy and Wind Whistler had mutually confirmed that there would be a meteor shower a number of hours after dusk.

At the time, the Little Ponies had been thrilled—for meteor showers didn't come around very often, less than on Earth, even—and, when asked, agreed to gently humor their Babies in allowing them to stay up, very well knowing that they would be out like lights far before the time of the spectacle. Such was the source of the loving, gentle chuckles now.

Molly, the youngest of the human lot, was sleeping comfortably on Danny's chest as he reclined against the pink roof, the boy himself so very close to dozing that his eyes were only slits, but he let his pride get the better of him as he stubbornly forced himself to stay awake. Megan gazed upon the pair fondly; they fought constantly, but when it came down to it, love was there.

Sitting between Magic Star and Galaxy, the fourteen-year-old sighed happily and leaned back herself, settling her head on her arms, which were folded behind her head.

Sensing someone behind them, Megan turned onto her side to see Sweet Stuff standing there. Seeing she wished to speak to the yellow and green Pony beside her, the human gently touched Magic Star's foreleg and indicated with an inclination of the head toward the shy Twinkle-Eyed Pony.

"Magic Star, uh," Sweet Stuff began nervously; she hadn't quite managed to boost her confidence yet, "do you think Cherries Jubilee and I could see your Good Luck collection? For—for good luck tonight?"

Looking delighted at the interest in her beloved assortment of knick-knacks, Magic Star replied, "Sure! It's in my room. Come with me." With that, she ventured to the edge of the roof and turned back, smiling at Cherries Jubilee as she joined them. "Be careful coming down, you two!"

Jumping from the roof, she landed on the green grass below with a cushioned thud, and the two other Earth Ponies followed. Faintly, their voices could be heard as they entered the Estate, but the tones disappeared as they went further in.

"That was sweet of them," Galaxy commented affectionately, taking her eyes from the starry sky to smile at Megan. The girl sat up, agreeing with a returning hum and grin of her own.

"Yes, it was." Glancing behind her at the sleeping Babies—kept in the middle of the Estate's roof by the other Ponies along the edges and their Mothers beside them—her rosy cheeks brightened.

"I say, Megan!" Looking to her left, the blond saw North Star land; wanting to get a better view of the Valley from above, she'd flown off about a half hour ago. "This night sky is _gorgeous_!" Addressing the next bit to Galaxy, she said, "Good show, dear! If I do say so myself, you and Wind Whistler were spot-on about the shower! It's a wonder I didn't know it was coming!" For a moment, she looked a little confused, but that quickly melted away with a smile.

As the only Pony to own a telescope, it _was_ rather strange that the Pegasus had missed the signs, but she had been known to overlook some things in her thirst for planetary knowledge.

The pink Unicorn blushed in embarrassment. "Don't thank me, North Star. Wind Whistler—"

"Now, don't be modest! I've just spoken with Wind Whistler, and she was quite adamant in stating that _you_ were the one to make the calculations. She insisted that she merely put the telescope in the correct position!" Her grin shrunk a bit in sympathy. "You simply _must _stop this nonsense about not taking credit for your own hard work, dear! It really doesn't become you!" A friendly nuzzle for Galaxy, a polite nod to Megan, and she flew to the other side of the Estate to be with Wind Whistler, her best friend.

Seeing the Unicorn was still a little flustered at the attention, Megan bit back her chuckle and settled for the next best thing: distraction. Reaching over to tenderly thread her fingers through her mane, Megan effectively got Galaxy's attention and pointed up to the sky. The stars had gotten brighter, more had appeared, and Galaxy beamed. The shower would be happening soon. She could feel it.

They were in silence for a long while, the other Ponies around them occasionally chatting about nothing to pass the time. Then, when a star shone particularly brightly, glowing white as its light seeming to spin in a pinwheel fashion, Galaxy shifted her sparkling eyes to her human companion.

"Do you ever wonder what's up there, Megan? Beyond the planets and stars?" she asked, her voice filled with wonder.

Turning from the starry expanse herself, the young girl smiled warmly and buried her face into the Unicorn's soft mane, tilting her mouth to the left in order to speak. "No, Galaxy. I already know." The Little Pony stared at her quizzically, intrigued, and her twinkle-eyes urged Megan to continue. "It's you."

Startled, Galaxy gasped softly, then wrinkled her brow in bemusement, blushing again. "What do you mean, Megan?"

"Just what I said, Galaxy," Megan answered, a mysterious smile on her face as she held up one finger and winked. "Just…wait a minute…"

Refusing to be any less cryptic, Megan gazed back up at the shimmering stars above; Galaxy, now beyond bashfulness and instead quite puzzled, followed suit.

At that moment, the meteor shower began, shooting beams of light raining down from the Heavens. The Babies, along with Molly and Danny, had been woken up by this time, and all were shouting and jumping with delight, not that their parents were any better. In fact, the majority of the Earth Ponies were kicking up their hind legs, the Pegasus Ponies were doing somersaults in the air, and the Unicorns were flaunting their individual Magic.

With closed eyes and brightly lit horn, Galaxy used her own Magic to periodically intensify the different aspects of the cascade. She had never felt more at peace, more at home, and an infinite-watt smile illuminated her face.

It didn't matter to Galaxy if she saw this; she'd seen the beginning, and besides, this was meant for everyone else. This had been the plan since she'd first spied the space debris on its seemingly fated course.

"You see?" Hearing Megan, but not turning to her for fear of breaking her concentration, she nodded. "You _are _a galaxy. One of ever-enduring, ever-gracing love."

The lights were colored, blinding, but bearably so, and the Ponies and friends smiled and laughed—some, like Heart Throb, even cried—in jubilant rapture.

_This _was the Galaxy they loved to see.

* * *

_A/N: _I'm sorry if this isn't very good. It's my first MLP fanfic _ever_, and because I'm sick (earlier, I was seeing double because of my medication's side effects), I might be a _little _out of whack. lol. Thanks for reading!


	2. Firefly

_A/N: _I felt so horrible for not updating this fic that I wrote this up really quickly. It seems all right for Firefly, I think, as one of my favorite things about her is her affinity for outrageous stunts (Double Inside-Out Loop, anyone?).

Firefly has always been my favorite Pony, ever since I was a little girl and saw my very first MLP episode, "Rescue from Midnight Castle/Firefly's Adventure."

Hope this is all right!

* * *

**Firefly**

"But Firefly," Medley protested, upon hearing her friend was going to try out a new trick she'd thought up before bed last night, "I really think—"

"Medley, stop," Glory advised, nudging her friend gently with her nose. She grinned wryly. "You should know by now that no one can talk Firefly out of doing one of her stunts. She's too much of a dare-Pony for that."

The green Pegasus sighed, knowing Glory was right. But it never hurt to try, at least. Looking back up at her airborne best friend, she relented with, "Be careful, Firefly."

The blue-haired Pegasus was already off by this time, impatient and eager as ever, but called back teasingly, laughing, "No promises!"

"Oh, that Pony," Medley affectionately groaned. "What am I gonna do with her?" Even then, she and Glory quickly raced after their friend, both to watch the admittedly entertaining spectacle and also to make sure their friend didn't hurt herself or anyone else in the process (or even, as Applejack would say, make anymore applesauce).

First performing her famous Double Inside-Out Loop, Firefly added any number of twirls and tumbles, effectively almost crash-landing at least five times and scaring several of the less observant Little Ponies half to death. Yelling apologies practically every ten seconds, Firefly eventually ended her trick by looping the Rainbow several times and sliding down the waterfall with a great _splash_!

Reaching the surface, Firefly swam to the edge of the pond and climbed out, shaking herself out and looking up as she heard her friends approach. She smiled warmly when she saw little Ember had followed them; the Baby idolized each of the Ponies individually, but luckily for Firefly (Twilight would have her wings!), Ember had so far only shown interest in watching her stunts.

"That was a great trick, Firefly!" Ember gushed, grinning as her blue eyes twinkled like last night's stars.

"Thanks, kiddo." The Pegasus nuzzled the Baby Earth Pony adoringly. "Glad to see you liked it as much as I did."

"It really was good, Firefly," Medley agreed, though her face seemed caught between a smile and a frown, "though you _did _cut it a bit close with poor Sweet Stuff."

The shy Twinkle-Eyed Pony, with the Bushwoolies' help, had been focused on picking wildflowers to cheer up a sick Fizzy when Firefly had buzzed overhead. One of the Pegasus' flips had somehow been cut off sooner than expected, and she had been knocked so off-balance that, had she gotten any closer to the ground, she would have bowled Sweet Stuff right off of her hooves.

Firefly, however, knowing she'd heard the confirmation of her apology riding the wind back there, simply grinned.

"Firefly!" Twilight shouted from one of Dream Castle's windows. "Majesty needs to see you!"

The pink Pegasus seemed exasperated at having her fun interrupted, but Glory and Medley burst out laughing. They had imagined their friend being called to order ever since Firefly had started these stunts, but they'd never thought it would actually come true.

Glaring at them playfully, the pink Pegasus smirked. Hovering above them, she poked their shoulders quickly before flying off toward the castle, calling, "Not it!"

Still laughing, Medley flew and Glory skated after her, Ember running as fast as she could beside them. Catching up to Firefly, who twitched her tail excitedly, Medley smiled triumphantly. She'd had a feeling there was more (Firefly) to this game than just tag.

The Lightning Bolt-represented Pony glanced back and noticed her expression. "Danger is my life, Medley!" Firefly admonished lovingly, performing one of her tricks as she did so, causing the green Pony to giggle behind her. Just as she'd thought. "I thought you knew that by now!"

Smiling, the green Pegasus shook her head. How she did.

Her best friend was assuredly the bravest around, but she was also the most childish. And yet, that was what they all loved about her.

* * *

_A/N: _If this was bad, I apologize. I'm very tired, very sick, and I wrote/edited this in about an hour or so. Plus, I only got about 4 or so hours of sleep last night. lol.

Any suggestions, wishes for a remake if you thought it was horrible, whatever: please leave it in a review!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Gusty

_A/N: _This is the first slightly angsty chapter so far. I've always thought Gusty was a rather conflicting Little Pony (semi-nice one minute, then ready to bite your head off the next), and I was trying to get this chapter to show all sides of her. Hope it worked, and I hope it didn't offend anyone (she's never been my favorite, see, as I've always thought she was rather a jerk, but I tried to keep neutral here...)!

* * *

**Gusty**

"Gusty, you've been at this for hours! It's already sunset! What if it gets dark before we get back home? What if we get lost? What if—?"

"If you're so worried, Shady, why don't you just go back to Paradise Estate by yourself?" Gusty asked exasperatedly, not turning from her project to look at the Earth Pony.

"I can't just leave you here alone!" Shady returned, shocked that her friend would even suggest such a thing. After all, any number of things could happen to a Little Pony if they stayed in the woods after dark (or so Shady's irrational mind conceived).

Gusty grunted with the effort of keeping her Wind Magic going. "I'm a Unicorn. I can just wink myself home, remember?" Breathing heavily, she gave herself the smallest of breathers as she turned to Shady still standing there and said, "Suit yourself. But if you change your mind, you know the way home."

With that, she turned back to the task that had kept her out here all day: a large pile of good-sized stones that was blocking the mountain stream that emptied into the river. She'd found it while taking a walk with Shady this morning and had stayed to try to get rid of it because she always jumped at an opportunity to hone her Wind, and this looked like as good a time as any.

The progress she had made already was adequate enough: the mound had been moved halfway across the stream, and it was going as steadily as could be expected. Each individual rock rattled at least some, the top ones tumbling over each other and making splashes in the water as they became the bottom layer.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Shady tentatively asked for the umpteenth time. She hated to just stand around when others were working, but she was just as afraid that she would mess everything up.

"_Yes_, Shady, I'm _sure_," Gusty answered, growing increasingly annoyed.

"But teamwork is always the best way, and you know everybody else will help if you just ask them. Besides—"

"I _don't need _everyone's help because I _don't_ _want it_! I'm _trying _to work on improving my Magic, and I can't concentrate with you breathing down my neck!" The second the words left her mouth, she wanted more than anything to take them back, but the damage had already been done.

Shady closed her gaping mouth and dipped her head, shutting her eyes in an effort to conceal the tears gathering in them.

Instantly feeling every bit of irritation trickle out of her to be replaced with heavy guilt instead, Gusty cautiously took a step toward the hot pink Pony. She didn't move as Gusty reached her, and the red-and-green maned Pony inwardly sighed in relief when she saw Shady wasn't about to run from her. What a loyal friend...

"Shady, I'm…I'm sorry," she began, and not without some difficulty. She never had been one for apologies. But still more, there was another reason for this, one that was about to be let out. "I-I wanted so badly to prove that I could do something important on my own, something that could help everybody, that I let my temper and pride get the best of me…" She sighed. "Sometimes, I don't think I deserve to have friends. All I do is yell at them and make them sad…"

Leaning forward hesitantly, she nuzzled Shady's cheek. It wasn't much, but it was all she could do to express how sorry she was. She was surprised to have a tearless Shady smile at her in the next moment, smiling forgivingly as she returned the nuzzle.

"That's not true, Gusty. You deserve to have friends just like the rest of us. You're brave, determined, strong, funny, and you're a born leader. You don't _yell _at us; you _tell _us what we need to do like a commander would, but you also keep yourself friendly, and whenever anything goes wrong, you're very level-headed. You look out for the rest of us, and even if you do let your pride get the best of you sometimes," she laughed as Gusty's astonished, blushing face betrayed her, "you know when you've gone too far and do your best to make things better for everyone." She smiled gently at her friend and reached up to gently wipe away one of her stray tears. "You are _beautiful_, Gusty. Believe that like I do, like we all do. Love yourself like we love you."

Gusty nodded slowly, dazed by the onrush of affection she'd just been shown. Breaking out of it all at once as it all processed, she nuzzled the Earth Pony with all of the love in her heart. She couldn't fight the lump in her throat enough to speak, but the message was communicated well enough: 'I love you, too. Thank you.'

After this was done, the Unicorn turned back to the haphazard rock pile that was still only halfway across the stream. Glancing back at Shady, she asked, grinning, "Wanna help?"

Shady smiled brightly. "Of course! Just don't be mad if I accidentally wreck it…"

Gusty laughed. "At you? Never! Let's get stated so we can get back to the Estate before dark!"

Nodding in agreement, the two Ponies set off on their task, both for the betterment of Dream Valley and for their friendship.

Stubborn and brash she might be, but Gusty was brave and loving in her own right, too.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	4. Bubbles and Seashell

_A/N: _This is Bubbles' chapter, but I suppose it could also be taken as Seashell's as well, considering they are together throughout this and so much of each personality is revealed. Something about these two (especially Bubbles) has always intrigued me, so I knew her chapter would have to be one of the first. Hope you enjoy it!

And because Seashell never actually made an appearance in the TV show/movies, etc., I have no idea what her personality is like. I always think of her as being like Bubbles when I see her pose (sitting down with legs stretched out; only two of their kind), but I figured that'd be too boring... So I took the liberty of tweaking my thoughts on her personality! Tell me what you think of her, please!

* * *

**Bubbles (and Seashell)**

The water rushed over her back as she stood under the waterfall, and she sighed in pleasure. Baths were her favorite pastime, and the pond was her favorite place to be.

"Bubbles!" Startled, the yellow Earth Pony's eyes snapped open. Seashell was standing on the riverbank, smiling excitedly. Bubbles smiled back and quickly washed the rest of the soap from her body and hair before splashing through the water to get to her best friend.

"What's going on, Seashell?" she asked, keeping distance between herself and the purple Pony as she shook herself out. Looking up, she blushed when she saw, despite her efforts, Seashell was now dripping wet. "Sorry."

The purple Earth Pony didn't seem to mind; her eyes just twinkled as her smile grew. "The waves at the beach are _amazing_! You _have_ to come with me!"

Bubbles laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. Just as she loved the water close to Dream Castle, Seashell loved the ocean to the east. Nodding, she supplied, smiling knowingly, "And you want to look for seashells along the shore. Of course I'll go with you." Stepping forward, she nuzzled her companion lovingly. "After all, what are friends for?"

Whooping in utmost joy, Seashell returned the affectionate gesture before rearing and shooting forward, more than eager to get to the beach as fast as possible. Chuckling warmly, Bubbles raced after her.

"Wow!" Bubbles exclaimed as they arrived, eyes wide as she took in the massive size of the crashing waves. "These must be the biggest waves in the history of Ponyland!"

"Exactly!" Seashell affirmed. "Come on!"

Racing toward the waves, they stood at the edge of the shore and breathed in the sea air, let the salt water drown their hooves, and felt the sea spray leave tiny droplets in their hair.

"Hey, look!" Seashell abruptly cried, looking down at something on the ground and picking it up before the current could snatch it away. "How pretty!" Indeed, the tiny shell was beautiful, colored blue and yellow with small swirls of white and pink mixed in here and there. Putting it in her special Seashell Satchel that was slung across her shoulders, she grinned as she peered back up at Bubbles. "Come on, let's go look for more!"

They searched for hours, finding shells of all sizes and colors, laughing as they splashed and threw wet sand at each other. Finally, the sky turned the deep colors of sunset, and the two Little Ponies sat side-by-side on the shore.

"I can't believe we found so many!" Seashell trilled, her voice rich with wonder as she stared down at her filled-to-the-brim Seashell Bag.

Bubbles nodded. "I know! You were right, Sea," she said, her nickname for her best friend slipping out. "This wasthe best seashell-finding day ever!"

Perking up as she remembered something, she dug into the small, bubble-shaped pouch that hung from her neck (a gift from Seashell when they'd been younger) and pulled something out, being sure to hide it between her two front hooves.

Intrigued by her secrecy, Seashell inquired, "What is it, Bubbles? You can show me."

But the blue-haired Pony shook her head, grinning mischievously. "Not yet…" Inclining her head toward the sunset, she winked. "Just be patient, Sea."

With difficulty, her friend did as asked (she had never been the best at the waiting game).

Then, at last, the sunset reached its final few seconds before the moon revealed itself, and only then did Bubbles unearth her treasure.

Seashell gasped and stared at the perfectly-formed, pink-and-white Miniature Conch Shell resting in her friend's hoof. She had never seen a shell so beautiful, and she was even more mesmerized when her friend held it up to her ear for her to hear a surprisingly large amount of the ocean.

As the shell was removed from her ear and pressed firmly into her hoof instead, Seashell turned to her friend confusedly. The yellow Pony had the funniest look on her face: so loving, and yet so about to burst out laughing, which only confused Seashell more.

However, the next words cleared everything.

"Happy birthday, Seashell."

Breaking through her shock only to begin laughing at herself (she'd forgotten her own birthday!), Seashell stood and, after helping Bubbles up, nuzzled her adoringly.

"Thank you, Bubbles. This was the best forgotten birthday ever."

Nuzzling her back just as tenderly, Bubbles replied, resting her forehead against her best friend's, "No trouble at all, Sea. No trouble at all."

Such was the generosity and love that was Bubbles.

* * *

_A/N: _I've been wondering: after I finish with the adults, should I do ones for the smaller, non-Pony characters? Like Spike, Sting, or even the Prince that appears at the end of 'Rescue at Midnight Castle/Firefly's Adventure' (Tirek turned him into Scorpan)? And what about the Babies (including Ember)? And the Sea Ponies, Flutter Ponies, MLP Tales (G2) Ponies?

What do you think? Should I keep it simple, or build it large?

Thanks for reading!


	5. Cupcake

_A/N: _This is Cupcake's chapter. I haven't edited it yet, so I'm not sure how great it is (especially Truly's speech pattern...), but I'm on my way to the beach right now, and my little brother will rip my head off if I don't go right now! XD Hope this is all right! I'll edit it when I get back!

* * *

**Cupcake**

"Cupcake, sugah! Where are you?" a voice called from the hallway.

"In the kitchen!" Cupcake replied, and not so easily as she was squeezing a bag of icing between her teeth.

Truly walked in a moment later, hair in a tizzy and hat hanging by its string from her neck. In turning around, Cupcake gasped, effectively dropping the icing bag.

"What in name of the Rainbow of Light happened to you?" she cried, rushing over and trying to fix the poor Southern Pony's curls. After semi-succeeding, she placed the cowgirl hat back on Truly's head, and the Pony smiled at her.

"Well, thanks, sugah!" Truly said, taking a moment to look at her reflection in the oven before turning back to Cupcake. "And to answer your question," a slightly disgruntled expression came to her face, "I was playin' with the Babies down by the 'fall, and things got rowdy, if you know what I mean."

Nodding, Cupcake bent down to pick up the icing bag. "_That_ explains it! Those Baby Ponies _can _get a little rough, especially Baby Lickety-Split and Baby Gusty." She laughed. "But if you're here, who's looking after the Babies?"

"Magic Star volunteered to corral 'em for me upon seein' how up-and-about they were. If that Pony ain't a miracle worker with those youngins, I don't know who is!" Truly remarked, fondness for the green-haired Earth Pony coming through.

Grinning, Cupcake offered, "In that case, you're welcome to some of the cupcakes I've already made." She pointed with her hoof to several trays of white-and-chocolate-caked cupcakes topped with multicolored icings and a variety of sprinkles.

Truly licked her lips at the sight of the delectable treats—after all, Cupcake was the best baker in the whole of Dream Valley—but managed to shift her attention to Cupcake.

"Actually, I reckon those Babies rubbed off on me 'cause I'm feelin' a touch restless myself. You sure I can't help you with anythin' here, sugah?"

Cupcake grinned at her. It wasn't unusual for Truly to help her with her hobby, and she appreciated the company, as this kitchen _could_ get rather lonely…

"Thank you, sweetheart! Of course you can help me! If you'd like, I mean." She gave Truly as pointed look, and the fellow Earth Pony nodded firmly. She loved hanging out with Cupcake, talking with her while helping her do what she loved. Besides, whenever Cupcake was in this kitchen there was a peaceful, loving atmosphere, one that pulled her in nine times out of ten. Cupcake brightened and gestured down the line to numerous trays of unfrosted cupcakes, setting a second icing bag on the counter. "Then you can start by icing those cupcakes. We'll add the sprinkles afterward."

Nodding, Truly took the decorative means and began her work silently. Having helped Cupcake bake more than any other Pony, she was nearly as skilled and quick as Cupcake in icing the cake desserts just right.

After several more contentedly quiet minutes, a roaring began, the smell of smoke filled the room, and smoke itself started to accumulate near the ceiling.

"What in Texas—?" Truly started, stopping when she saw the source: the cupcakes in the oven were on fire! Running for the faucet and grabbing a large bucket on the way, she quickly filled the bucket with water. Galloping at full speed toward a panicking Cupcake and a smoking oven, she called over the crackling of the flames, "Out of the way, sugah! The cavalry is comin'!"

Throwing the water straight onto the cupcake-inferno, there was a great sizzling as the flames were doused. Waving the smoke from their faces and opening the windows, the two Ponies stared at what was left of the cupcakes.

Putting an arm around a saddened Cupcake, Truly nuzzled her gently. "It'll be okay, sugah. We'll just go with what we have for now, and we can clean this," she motioned to the mess in the oven, "after we're done. The others'll be just as happy with 'em, I'm sure," she smiled playfully, "'specially those Babies."

Cupcake smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you, sweetheart. You're so kind." Nuzzling her back just as affectionately, she walked over to her half-frosted tray. "If we want these to be ready by dinnertime, we'd best get back to work."

"That's the spirit, darlin'," Truly praised, smiling as she followed suit.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


End file.
